This invention relates to a device for sensing a condition in which multiple sheets of paper have been fed into an office machine.
It is a common occurence in office machines utilizing paper sheet feeders to have a condition in which multiple sheets of paper have been fed into a processsing path when only one sheet was desired. Many patents have issued for devices to sense this condition and deflect the multiple sheets before they jam up the machine or cause defective processing. These devices however, generally use complex mechanical linkages or the combination of mechanical linkages and electrical sensors. It is inherent in these devices that as the complexity increases the manufacturing cost and susceptibility for failure observes a similar pattern.